


"And what do you want, my sweet Reek?"

by gibilynx



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx/pseuds/gibilynx





	"And what do you want, my sweet Reek?"

[](http://imgur.com/A0WXJYF)


End file.
